Romeo y cenicienta
by Asile-chan
Summary: Basada en la canción de Vocaloid "Romeo and cinderella" (lo se, me gusta hacer fics basados en canciones, pero ¿que les digo? no puedo evitarlo.


**Romeo y Cenicienta**

 **Hola! Bueno mis lectores, algo rápido, este fic se me ocurrió cuando oía la canción de vocaloid de Miku (también la cantan rin y len) de nombre "Romeo and Cinderella" la ame tanto que no pude evitar hacer un fic sobre ella.**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Asile-chan**

Ella sabía que su historia era más bien un cliché, estaban justo en la misma posición que Rome y Julieta; pero no quería un final trágico en su historia, por lo que en vez de personalizar a Julieta, decidió que sería cenicienta, esperando así su final feliz.

Mikasa era una chica adinerada, callada y muy hermosa, pero con un secreto tras ella: Tenía una relación con un chico de cabello Azabache al igual que ella, con ojos penetrantes y que aparentemente lucia bastante serio y de pocos amigos. Pero la chica había logrado sacar en el otra faceta, había logrado enamorarlo tanto como ella lo estaba de él.

El motivo de que su relación fuese un secreto, no es otro más que sus padres desaprueban que ella este con él, ya intento hacer las cosas bien una vez, presentándoselos, dejando que él les explicase lo enamorado que se encontraba de ella; pero para sus codiciosos padres, el amor no era suficiente, ella tenía que casarse con alguien de dinero y así hacer crecer más los bienes familiares.

Pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su amor por la simpleza de poseer más. Hallaron la forma de verse a escondidas cada noche en su habitación, todos los días era lo mismo: ella actuaba con normalidad todo el día, fingía ser la misma chica obediente que sus padres creían que era; pero al llegar la noche, esperaba que sus padres se durmiesen y su amado, de nombre Levi trepaba hasta su balcón para poder tenerla en sus brazos; era una suerte que el fuese bastante atlético, pues de ese modo la tarea de subir 2 pisos trepando noche tras noche no le era un inconveniente.

Pasaron meses en esa misma rutina, añorando la noche que unía a sus dos almas separadas por la fuerza del dinero. Cuando estaban juntos procuraban aprovechar el tiempo al máximo con charlas en voz baja, con caricias y demás; pero nunca habían cruzado la línea entre lo puro y el pecado, no hasta que sus cuerpos de adolescentes se los pidieron a gritos.

Ella tenía claro que lo amaba, y él estaba seguro que ella era su vida, por lo que a Mikasa se le ocurrió esperar esa noche a Levi con un provocativo juego de dormir, esperando que sirviera para despertar más su deseo; cosa que paso de inmediato cuando el azabache vio a su amada en tan exótica prenda: era un conjunto de dos piezas con encaje negro que combinaba muy bien con la nívea piel de la chica, y que además mostraba su bien formado cuerpo.

Este intento vanamente poner su mente en otro asunto, pensando en que talvez ella no estaría lista aun, nunca olvidaba que era 3 años menor que el, y no quería arrebatar su inocencia.

-Mikasa, tú, ¿estas completamente segura de esto?—pregunto el chico débilmente cuando la tenía sentada sobre su regazo.

-Completamente Levi, Yo…Te amo—dijo sonrojándose un poco, y provocándole al mayor una sonrisa; le encantaba que ella le dijera esas palabras, además que de esa forma se daba el lujo de liberar por fin todos esos deseos reprimidos.

Sin perder más tiempo la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla, comenzando con sus labios y luego siguiendo con todo su rostro; después la acomodo en su cama, para proseguir con las caricias que le sacaban más de un suspiro a la jovencita, quien a pesar de mostrarse fuerte, se sentía nerviosa, era su primera vez después de todo.

El ambiente pasional de la habitación se iba intensificando, en señal que las dos almas que estaban repartiéndose amor en forma de caricias y besos cargados de sentimientos estaban cada vez más cerca de cruzar la línea sagrada de lo puro y lo pecaminoso, pero a esas alturas ya poco les importaba lo que sería de sus almas, pues sentían que tocaban el cielo en esos momentos.

Llegado el momento, Levi se acomodó en medio de las piernas de Mikasa, pidiendo permiso con la mirada para dar su siguiente paso, cosa que ella concedió; se mentalizo que sería gentil por más que el deseo que se había apoderado de él le exigiera que la embistiera duramente y de una vez; por lo que con todo el afecto del mundo, entro en ella, lentamente, oyendo como ella se quejaba por lo bajo, le dolía, él lo sabía y se sentía culpable por no poder amortiguar su dolor, pero se encargaría de recompensar cada segundo de dolor con el doble de deseo.

Por su parte, Mikasa combatía entre distintos sentimientos, por un lado estaba el dolor que claramente sentía al tratarse de su primera vez, pero por otro lado una sensación de felicidad la embargaba, pues incluso ese punzante dolor en su vientre valía la pena si de Levi se trataba.

Ella no tardo en acostumbrarse a él, y le dio la pauta para empezar a moverse, cosa que el agradeció, pues poco le faltaba para perder todos los estribos. Comenzó su ritmo de forma lenta, pero de a poco la velocidad y la fuerza iban subiendo de nivel, causándole a ambos placeres indescriptibles.

Ella agradeció en esos momentos enormemente que su habitación fuese la única que se encontraba en esa ala de su hogar, pues de lo contrario sus padres los hubiesen descubierto de seguro.

Esa noche su lazo se estrechó todavía más, y los encuentros intimos entre ambos siguieron sucediendo durante dos meses más, con protección en su mayoría de veces, pero también hubieron ocasiones en que no utilizaron ningun método para cuidarse, por lo que al tercer mes luego de haber dado ese gran paso con Levi, Mikasa comenzó a sentirse mareada por las mañanas y vomitaba frecuentemente; intento ocultarse a sus padres lo más que pudo, incluso se lo oculto a Levi, no quería comentarle nada hasta no confirmar sus sospechas; por lo que esa misma tarde saldría a comprar una prueba de embarazo. Le había dicho a sus padres que iria a casa de una amiga, y ellos, al ver el "buen" comportamiento de su hija en los últimos meses, no se lo negaron; pero justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta para salir de casa, se sintió mareada de nuevo, y de repente todo se volvió oscuro…

Despertó en su habitación horas después al parecer, pues ya estaba comenzando a anochecer; intento levantarse pero un nuevo mareo se lo impidió, por lo que volvió a recostarse. Oyó en ese instante que la puerta se abría y su padre se acercó a ella hecha una furia; comenzó a zarandearla, y a gritarle molesto:

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacernos eso?—decía—Ahorita mismo me diras quien es el padre de ese bastardo—grito.

-Déjala, está débil—dijo autoritaria su madre, podía parecer una mujer alegre y cariñosa, aunque a veces dejaba dominarse por su padre, pero estaba claro que nunca dejaría que nadie, incluyendo su esposo, dañara a su hija. Su padre la dejo entonces, pero la seguía viendo lleno de furia, diciéndole lo mala hija que era y exigiéndole que dijera quien era el padre de ese niño que llevaba dentro.

-El doctor nos lo dijo, tienes mes y medio de embarazo, a eso se debió tu desmayo—decia mientras daba vueltas en la habitación-¿Cómo se te ocurre maldecirnos de esa forma?—gritaba de nuevo.

-Un hijo no es una maldición—dijo su madre.

-Pero si cuando es producto de un pecado—le contestaba su padre—ahora mismo dime el nombre del padre, lo matare yo mismo—hablaba y Mikasa en ese momento empezó a temer por la vida de Levi, por lo que decidió no decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿No hablaras?—pregunto neutral su madre.

-No—fue la corta respuesta de la chica.

-Entonces,-dijo –Llamare ahora mismo a los sirvientes, no sé de qué manera lograste salir embarazada si ni siquiera salías de casa, así que para asegurarme que esto jamás vuelva a pasar, vivirás en el atico de la quinta planta,-decía y Mikasa no podía creer lo que oía, Levi no podría llegar hasta ahí sin ser visto.—Darás a luz a ti hijo sin padre ahí, y una vez que nazca será dado en adopción—sentencio su madre y a ella ahora si se le cayó el mundo encima, si perder a Levi ya la hacía sentirse miserable, saber que le quitarían al fruto de su amor la destrozo por completo.

-No! Ustedes no pueden…-intentaba decir pero su madre la corto.

-¿No podemos qué? Somos tus padres, y podemos hacer lo que queramos por tu bien—decía.

-¿Mi bien? No bromees, solo soy un objeto que anhelan usar para obtener más poder y dinero—les grito, y vio como su padre, furioso se acercaba a ella con la clara intención de darle una cachetada.

-Eres una insolente—le decía al momento en que dejo ir su propia mano para pegarle, ella con lo débil que se encontraba no podría detenerla, por lo que solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos esperando el impacto.

Pero este no llego, un fuerte ruido del lado de la ventana hizo a todos detenerse en seco, de la ventana apareció Levi, dejando en un estado de perplejidad y luego furia al padre de la chica.

-Ah, tu eres el bastardo que embarazo a mi hija—dijo con una sonrisa macabra—Disfrutare tanto hacerte pagar—decía y a Mikasa esto le asusto muchísimo, pero no permitiría que nadie le hiciera nada a su amado.

-No te tengo miedo—dijo el valiente joven—si está embarazada, me hare cargo—respondia.

-¿Qué podrá ofrecerle un pobre diablo como tú a mi hija?—se burlaba su padre.

-Todo lo que tú no pudiste ni con tus miles de dólares—dijo sacando de sus casillas al señor, quien se le lanzo a golpearle, cosa que el joven también hizo en defensa.

-Ya basta!—suplicaba Mikasa.

-Llévatela en lo que yo acabo con este imbécil—decía el padre de ella a duras penas, y la madre, ayudada de unos sirvientes que llegaron al oír la escandalosa pelea, se llevaron a la chica hasta el ático.

Esta pataleaba e intentaba zafarse, pero todo era en vano, la fuerza no le daba, además que al llegar, recibió un fuerte sedante, lo que la dejo dormida durante casi 20 horas seguidas. Al despertar comenzó a llorar sin control recordando lo pasado anteriormente, y lloraba mas por la frustración que sintió al no poder hacer nada, y por el miedo de no saber que había sido de Levi; se sentía verdaderamente desdichada.

Su madre fue a verla esa noche, pero ella ni siquiera hablo, tampoco comía; su padre no llego hasta la siguiente semana, pero ella se negó a verle siquiera.

-Deberías empezar a comportante y a comer como es debido, de todas formas, somos lo único que tienes, ese bastardo ya no está entre nosotros—dijo con desdén lo último, causando que la chica llorara amargamente cuando se quedó de nuevo sola en la habitación.

Había sido la semana más infeliz de su vida, y lo único que le impedía quitarse la vida era esa pequeña vida que crecía dentro de ella, era la única alegría que le quedaba, y temía tanto que se lo quitaran también.

-Levi…-decía una y otra vez en susurros. Sentía frio, había pasado tantas horas llorando que ya había caído la noche de nuevo, le habían mandado su cena y habían retirar el intacto almuerzo que horas antes habían llevado. Se levantó para tomar el plato de comida, pues aunque no tuviera apetito, debía hacer un esfuerzo por el hijo que llevaba dentro.

Se vio en el espejo de la habitación en el camino, se miraba demacrada, infeliz, no parecía la misma persona llena de amor y esperanza que días antes fue. Vio de repente una silueta detrás de ella, como la habitación estaba a oscuras no podía reconocer ni siquiera si fue solo su imaginación o talvez alguien que venía a llevársela a la otra vida de una buena vez.

Encendió la luz y sus ojos no podían creer lo que miraban, era...

-Levi—dijo ella más para sí misma que para él.

-Tarde un poco, lo siento—dijo él y ella corrió a abrazarle, no podía creer que lo podía sentir cerca de nuevo.

-Mi padre dijo que ya no estabas entre nosotros—dijo ella entre lágrimas.

-Me confino en un manicomio, alegando que sufría locura y alucinaciones, además de que podía ser peligroso—decía el.

-¿Cómo escapaste?—pregunto.

-Tuve que hacerme pasar por un guardia, pero no fue lo más difícil, lo tardío fue llegar hasta aquí—dijo él y ella lo vio curiosa—el manicomio se encontraba en la esquina opuesta del país—dijo.

-Mi padre no tiene corazón—decia Mikasa molesta.

-No tomes coraje—decía Levi—será malo para nuestro bebe—dijo al momento que ponía su mano en el vientre de ella—Papá llegó, y ya no los dejara solos nunca más—le hablaba al vientre de la chica y esta moría de ternura, era su primer momento feliz en días.—Y si mamá acepta, papá quiere que ella también lleve su apellido—dijo y se separó de ella para arrodillarse y sacar una caja, la cual contenía dentro un anillo con una piedra blanca en forma de corazón- ¿Qué dices Mikasa? ¿Serias mi esposa?—hizo la gran pregunta y la chica ni lenta ni perezosa se abalanzo para besarlo y darle así su respuesta.

-Nada me haría más feliz—contesto ella sinceramente.

-Pues, ahora, señora Ackerman, ¿Qué dices si nos vamos de aquí?—le pregunto y se acercó a la ventana con ella detrás, donde se podía ver que varios de los sirvientes del lugar esperaban abajo con una gran soga y una manta gruesa que sostenían solo en caso de que cayeran.

-¿Cómo?—pregunto ella.

-Me vieron entrar, enserio pensé que me delatarían, pero se ofrecieron a ayudarnos, diciendo que sería el último favor que te harán antes de irte y esperando que los perdones por no poder haber hecho nada desde un principio—le explico Levi.

-Entiendo que no podrían haber hecho nada, muchos alimentan a sus hijos con el salario que les dan mis padres, por lo que aprecio mucho lo que están haciendo—dijo Mikasa y ambos comenzaron a bajar por la soga, estuvieron en el piso en menos de 5 minutos, luego ella le agradeció rápidamente a cada uno de ellos y salieron por el lado trasero de la casa, camino a su nueva vida.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron con la madre de ella, parecía estarlos esperando, y esto a ambos les dio mala espina, Levi se colocó protectoramente frente a ella, dispuesto a llevársela del lugar costara lo que costara.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?—pregunto su madre serena.

-Si—contesto Mikasa sin dudar.

-Pues—dijo empezando a encaminarse a casa—Se feliz, cenicienta—dijo sorprendiendo a la chica, quien en un acto de reflejo se acercó a abrazarla, cosa que dejo congelada en primer instante a su madre, pero luego le correspondió.

-Gracias, mamá—dijo sinceramente Mikasa.

-Críen a su hijo para que sea una gran persona, y no se preocupen por él (el padre de Mikasa) me asegurare que no los moleste más—dijo ella y ambas se separaron, tomando caminos opuestos, su madre hacia su casa, y Mikasa en camino a su nuevo hogar.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que lograron tomar un taxi y se dirigieron a un lugar bastante alejado, era un pueblo más o menos grande, pero mucho más tranquilo que cualquier otro, ahí, Levi la encamino a una casa de dos pisos, de tamaño regular, no tan grande como la mansión en la que había vivido antes, pero tampoco era pequeño, "tiene el tamaño perfecto" fue lo que ella pensó.

-No te podre dar de una vez todos los lujos que antes tenías, pero te aseguro que dentro de poco lo tendras hasta de sobra, además que, sabes que mi corazón y mi vida te pertenecerán siempre, futura señora Ackerman, y a ti también, pequeño bebé—dijo el azabache, cosa que hizo a la chica enternecer más.

-Todo lo que necesito lo tengo aquí—dijo señalándolo—contigo a mi lado, y con nuestro bebé, tengo toda la felicidad que quiero—decía y le dio un dulce beso, para luego adentrarse a su nuevo hogar, el que sin dudas llenarían de algo más importante que cualquier cosa material; lo llenarían de amor.

FIN


End file.
